


Tails of Love

by Yoshi1123



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cat Cafe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi1123/pseuds/Yoshi1123
Summary: Ahri and Kai'sa go out together to get away from their pop star lives for a little while. What better place to do that than with cats?





	Tails of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Banged the ending to this out after work just to post it in time for KDA Week day 2. Barely proofread and rushed, but that's just like 90% of the homework I turn in. Hope it's tolerable.

It was a warm summer evening as Ahri and Kai'sa made their way down the street, the fox eared girl clinging to her taller companion's arm. The kpop group had just finished a recent tour and were staying at a fancy penthouse suite before they headed home in a few days. The two lovers decided that this was a great opportunity to visit some attractions and enjoy each other's company without their two rowdier friends. They loved Evelynn and Akali but sometimes they were just too much. 

The two girls had dressed lightly but modestly. It wasn't unbearably hot, but Ahri still disliked the big pink beanie she had to wear to cover her ears. Hiding her tails was even more uncomfortable. While she could arrange them to be more compact and look like one big tail, she couldn't exactly hide them in her pants. The solution was the large duffel bag that hung low from her shoulder. A hole in the side allowed for easy, yet still uncomfortable, concealment of the fluffy appendages. 

Kai'sa's oddities were easier to hide in public. A little bit of makeup went a long way to hide the purple markings and faded scars, and she wore a pair of dark sunglasses since she didn't want to bother with colored contacts today. Ahri knew what to look for, though, and she swore she could see a faint purple glow through the lenses if she looked hard enough. They had grown very close during their time together in K/DA and Ahri was sure she may be the only one besides the woman herself that knew how Kai'sa had become what she is now. 

They had spent some time researching while in their hotel room earlier and had decided to visit a cat cafe and do a little shopping. Ahri had never been to a cat cafe before and was excited to experience it. The kumiho's excitement was infectious and Kai'sa was happy to see her girlfriend genuinely enjoying herself. With their busy lifestyles as pop stars it was rare to see each other letting down those facades they maintained. 

It didn't take them long to reach their first destination. The cat cafe was a cute little building tucked between its towering concrete neighbors. The front was decorated with cute designs of cats playing with toys, sleeping, and being silly. When Ahri caught sight of it she started walking faster, tugging on Kai'sa's sleeve and trying to suppress the natural foxlike chittering that came from her mouth with mixed success. Kai'sa thought the strange sound was adorable and she smiled even wider as she allowed herself to be pulled along. 

The inside was just as crazy as the outside, with more kitty caricatures painted on the walls in between the wall mounted cat perches and scratching posts. There were cat towers and beds scattered around the room and toys littered the floor. Draped over these towers, running around chasing toys, and napping in the sunlight that streamed in through the windows was a huge variety of cats. 

Other than the cats and a few employees that had greeted them when they came in the place was empty. They had decided to come early when there would be less tourists. Even though the two popstars were wearing disguises they wanted to avoid any possible fans of theirs. They loved their fans and did their best to accommodate any selfies or signature requests when they went out in public, but they just wanted some alone time right now. 

The cats were used to strange visitors and some of the more attention seeking felines immediately came trotting over. They were smitten with Ahri, who had already crouched and begun making her strange noises towards the cats. The chittering and baby voice that her girlfriend was making while she pet the cats that encircled her was a sight that melted Kai'sa's heart. The dancer was quick to sneak her phone from her pocket, snapping a few pictures for possible future use as backgrounds. 

Speaking of Kai'sa, she had taken a couple steps back from Ahri to allow her to enjoy the attention. She also didn't want to ruin it, since the few cats that had initially approached her had just as quickly backed away, tails puffy and backs arched. She couldn't say she didn't expect this, but it was still disappointing. Most animals tended to avoid her after her….incident. Kai'sa wondered why Ahri had even taken such a liking to her considering her animalistic origins. 

Before she could Kai'sa could get caught up in her quickly darkening thoughts a cat was shoved in her face. It was the biggest, fluffiest cat she had ever seen, with long, well groomed hair and a golden chain collar. Its little furry face somehow conveyed a level of smugness and indifference that showed that it thought it was superior to everyone around it. 

"Oh my god, Kai'sa, she looks just like Evelynn, right?!" exclaimed the kumiho that was holding the cat beneath its front legs, allowing the rest of it to dangle. The cat seemed completely unperturbed by its precarious position, merely blinking at Kai'sa with those nearly golden yellow eyes and purring. 

Kai'sa didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that the cat wasn't hissing and trying to get away from her, or that Ahri was right. If you dyed the cat's hair to a more purple color it would look like an uncanny feline version of their diva band member. This realization brought a giggle to Kai'sa's lips, and she reached out to pet the animal that had fallen victim to her girlfriend's excitement. The cat merely closed its eyes and leaned into her hand, purring louder. 

"She likes you! Here, you take her and keep her company while I go see if I can get some treats," Ahri said, gently pushing the cat into Kai'sa's arms before running off towards the front desk. 

Kai'sa did her best to hold the cat comfortably, putting both her arms underneath the fluffy behemoth as if cradling a baby. She was sure the cat probably weighed a lot but she didn't have any trouble support its weight. As she started awkwardly petting the animal it began to purr, and a small smile graced her lips. Animals had never really taken a liking to her since the incident, so this was a nice change of pace. 

She sat at a nearby table to wait for Ahri. The cat wiggled out of Kai'sa's arms, causing a flash of disappointment to shoot through her, but she was quickly soothed when it chose to lounge in her lap instead. She started petting the fluffy animal and felt a collar around its neck when she did so. Kai'sa gently inspected it and found a name tag that said Princess. 

"Of course," she scoffed under her breath. The pretentious name fit the pompous looking cat. 

When Ahri came back her hands were full of cat toys and treats. She had to dodge her way around the cats that had caught sight of her cargo and came over claim them, causing Ahri to perform an awkward spinning dance. When she finally made it to Kai'sa she blew some stray hairs from her face and gave her a big goofy smile. 

"Would you like to play, too? I got a whole bunch of fun stuff," she said, placing her bounty on the table to show Kai'sa all the things she had gotten. 

Kai'sa eyed over the items and glanced at the other cats before looking back at Princes in her lap. The cat seemed like it wouldn't like to be anywhere else in the world, stretched out across Kai'sa's legs. 

Kai'sa gave Ahri a smile of her own before replying, "It seems like I don't get a choice. I don't mind watching you though." 

Ahri simply shrugged and grabbed a few toys, taking off and causing a few of the cats to chase her, with the rest following soon after. Kai'sa was once again consumed by her thoughts as she watched her girlfriend ran and pounce and play with the cats. The gloomy thoughts about her dark and troubled past were never far from her mind. She absentmindedly pet Princess's fur, earning a few slaps with her tail as she pet too hard while reminiscing. Kai'sa could feel that crushing loneliness coming back to her. 

Then suddenly she was being wrapped in a soft, warm hug. She looked up at Ahri's knowing face, startled from her thoughts. 

"Don't worry," Ahri murmured, "I'm here. I'll always be here." 

After a moment Kai'sa wrapped her arms around the fox girl, closing her eyes and leaning her face into the warmth. 

"Thank you."

Being a pop star, a friend to three crazy semi-human people, and a loving girlfriend was a hectic and stressful life, and Kai'sa would go through all the ordeals of her past again just to be here with the ones she loved.


End file.
